O que é que tem na padaria do Peeta?
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Peeta tenta ensinar a Kat como fabricar o famoso pão da padaria de seu pai, será que ela realmente está pronta para aprender? Ou ela irá prestar atenção em outros detalhes, que não são da receita.


**Olá!**

**Agradecendo a Beta- Reader Tati Cullen que gentilmente betou a one-shot.**

**Que o Pão Duro do Peeta esteja sempre ao seu favor! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>O que é que tem na padaria do Peeta? <strong>

_Katniss POV _

Eu já tinha o visto em uma luta ou até mesmo quando éramos crianças e ele me dado aquele presente, mas agora estávamos aqui, e eu o vendo em ação, coisa que eu nunca poderia imaginar. Tínhamos nos dado uma trégua e mesmo com todos os acontecimentos.

Jamais tinha imaginado Peeta fabricando os pães ou os bolos que ele me contou que decorava, existia aquela curiosidade que no fim quase foi esquecida com tantas comemorações e as turnês que éramos "convidados" para ir. A imagem de Peeta camuflado me trouxe um arrepio, lembrar dos dias na arena sempre me faziam mal, mas então eu lembro, após todas aquelas demonstrações de sentimento da minha parte – falsa, quer dizer, eu estava confusa. – e da parte dele, completamente real e de como em um segundo eu afastei o menino do pão de mim; o pedido de desculpas e de como a rebelião começara.

Peeta propôs um dia, apenas para esquecermos de tudo, ele era tão fofo e sempre preocupado com meus pesadelos. Enquanto estávamos no trem, ele dormia no meu quarto, na minha cama e eu permanecia segura em um abraço. Agora éramos noivos e em breve nos casaríamos, forçadamente ou não, hoje nós dois seriamos apenas Peeta Mellark e Katniss Everdeen. Ao mesmo tempo em que me mostrava toda sua habilidade adquirida com seu pai, é claro que ele também me pediu a minha ajuda. E que conhecimento eu tinha sobre pães, afinal?

Observei cada detalhe da cozinha de sua nova casa e como ele dominava o local, seu avental sujo de chocolate da cobertura do bolo que havia feito há pouco tempo. E lá estava Peeta Mellark, o menino com o pão fazendo maravilhas com suas mãos; quando a última camada de cobertura já havia sido posta, ele me deu um sorriso; o bolo era exatamente igual ao que eu havia roubado uma flor de sua decoração na festa na casa do Prefeito do distrito 11. Admirando seu trabalho, sorri de volta, quando notei que ele me olhava com uma certa diversão.

– Vamos deixar esse para depois – disse com um sorriso –,vamos dividi-lo com sua mãe e Prim, sim? – Acenei concordando. – O que me diz de aprender a fazer aquilo que é de mais básico na padaria dos Mellark?

– E o que seria ? – Era claro que minha única habilidade era caçar, tudo que envolvia cozinhar mais do que um coelho não sairia tão bom.

– Pão – seu tom divertido deixava no ar que algo havia me escapado; dando de ombros, ele começou a separar todos os ingredientes, retirando de perto o bolo perfeito que havia acabado de decorar, para iniciar o preparo do pão.

Foi então que passei a notar maiores detalhes do que apenas seu avental sujo com um pouco de chocolate. Sua camiseta preta meio colada em seu corpo, seus cabelos loiros caindo sobre seus olhos e o modo como ele lambia seus lábios enquanto estava concentrado.

Rapidamente a farinha em uma medida exata estava sobre a mesa, mas minha mente não prestava atenção no que ele dizia, meus olhos acompanhavam o quanto suas mãos eram fortes e ágeis enquanto misturava a massa. Ovos e farinha já começavam a dar formato e eu realmente não me importava; ali com suas mãos sujas de farinha apertando a massa eu pensava, ou melhor, eu não pensava, os músculos se tencionavam e mostravam a força.

Peeta só havia se camuflado fazendo um "bolo de lama" de si mesmo apenas por estar machucado, com aqueles músculos ele seria capaz de se defender muito bem.

"eu faço bolos"

– Katniss... – Ao longe eu o ouvia me chamar, mas minha mente acompanhava o movimento de seus braços e as batidas que a massa recebia. – Katniss!

– Hum..?

– Por favor, o fermento? – Foi então que notei outra coisa: quanto mais se empenhava em fazer a massa, ele lambia seus lábios, era um sinal de concentração. Será que ele sabia que, involuntariamente, muitas vezes e principalmente, quando estava concentrado, ele fazia um gesto tão obsceno?

– Aqui – meio sem jeito por estar olhando-o dessa forma, entreguei o fermento.

Peeta explicava, explicava, explicava, mas eu realmente não estava prestando atenção. Ele logo estaria tomando o lugar de seu pai e ele poderia mudar o nome da padaria e adicionar muitas outras receitas , mas o que suas mãos poderiam produzir e quais seriam os nomes? O que teria na padaria do Peeta?

Agora ele deixava o lado bruto com que tratava a massa e passava a preparar suavemente, ele teria cuidado de mim nos Games como estava cuidando da massa. Meu corpo teria sido agraciado pelo toque suave, o mesmo toque que ele agraciava a massa? Por um momento, eu tive ciúmes; logo estaríamos casados mesmo, que diferença isso faria?

– Katniss? – De novo ele me interrompia – Está tão calada, pensativa, o que combinamos? Há algum problema?

– Nenhum. – Respondi, ainda com os pensamentos impuros de como Peeta manusearia meu corpo, seria como a massa de um pão? Brutamente e carinhosamente, e quando estivesse pronta... Pensamentos absurdos, ralhei comigo mesma.

– Agora a massa terá que descansar e depois vamos colocá-la no forno. – Não havia notado o quanto ele estava próximo agora. – Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse enquanto preparava a massa?

Na minha mente não vinha quantidades e muito menos o modo de fazer, pensando tanto no que é que teria na padaria do Peeta, me dei conta de que não aprendi nadinha.

– Não.

– No que você tanto pensava?

– Em "O que é que tem na Padaria do Peeta?"– Quando me dei conta do que havia falado, já era tarde demais, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e sua língua novamente estava ali passando sobre os mesmos.

– Doces, salgados, bolos. Eu sou muito bom com bolos, tortas. – Deu de ombros e suas mãos me encurralavam entre o balcão e seu corpo; então suas mãos subiam pelos meus braços, seguindo até o pescoço e seus dedos passearam sobre meus lábios, suas mãos sujas acabaram sujando o meu rosto – E o que você queria que tivesse na "Padaria do Peeta"?

Não respondi, não porque não imaginava, mas sim porque não conseguiria. Não com ele tão próximo assim.

– Algum doce em especial? Um dos muitos que comemos no Capitol? – E então eu me lembrei.

– Língua de sogra – Sussurrei

– E esse é seu doce favorito? – Assenti – Então terei que adaptar para um novo nome – cada vez mais próximo, e novamente aquele movimento tão indecente. – O que acha de Língua do Peeta?

Antes de tentar ao menos responder sua boca já estava na minha e então eu entendi sua sugestão.

Na padaria do Peeta teria que ter esse doce.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado dos delírios de Katniss e <strong>REVIEWS<strong> não fazem apenas milagres, agora fazem o Peeta dar duro na produção do Pão, então vamos lá.

**REVIEWS FAZEM O PÃO DURO SER PRODUZIDO **CONTINUAMENTE** =OOOOO**


End file.
